


邀请

by pipi95



Category: We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipi95/pseuds/pipi95





	邀请

李东赫有性癖，这件事只有他自己知道，谁能想到光鲜亮丽的教师私下会那么的淫乱无度，李东赫并不因为自己无时无刻的欲望感到羞耻，相反有些会沉浸其中。

李东赫打开家门，抚摸了下因为想起gv里男优的巨物而挺起的性器。

早晨出门前刚自慰过的痕迹还在沙发上，纸巾散落了一地，李东赫收拾起来扔进垃圾桶里。

摸到那个假性器时又会回想起它在自己体内疯狂震动带来的快感，李东赫觉得自己的后面又在流了，带着它进了厕所，打开淋浴熟练的挤上润滑剂往自己的后穴里扩张，李东赫感受到内壁已经不断收缩着准备好迎接了，李东赫把它插了进去。

李东赫想起自己那个长的很好看的学生，紧身的校裤里包着怎么样的巨器，被他操一定很舒服。  
李东赫幻想着冲撞着自己身后的是自己的学生。  
“马克，嗯嗯嗯啊，好舒服啊…”  
“马克操哭老师吧……呜呜…”  
李东赫加快了性器的震动，另一只手快速的撸着自己的性器。  
“哈。”  
白色的精液射到了光滑的墙壁上。  
李东赫洗干净身体和那个假性器，多亏它自己的欲望才能在大多数时候解决，李东赫亲了亲顶端，只有冰冷的机器感。  
果然机器还是比不上真人。  
李马克发现了一个秘密。  
学校里人气最高的老师，总是会在晚自习的时候消失，李马克跟着他去发现，他会到后教学楼最顶楼几乎没人去的厕所里一进就是几十分钟。

那天李马克跟着他进了厕所，发现这位老师平日里看起来挺禁欲的，却没想到自己在厕所隔间里自慰，呻吟声不断的传来，不知道门后究竟是什么样的光景。  
这天李东赫塞了个跳蛋进了后穴，清理着洗手台上的精液，抬头看见镜子里自己因高潮带来的脸红。  
“啧，真是淫乱。”  
李东赫没把跳蛋拿出来，夹着去了学校，路上在车上的震动，跳蛋几乎晃来晃去，李东赫觉得快要射出来了。  
课上几乎没讲课，让学生自主复习，好不容易挨到晚自习，李东赫火急火燎的冲上了学校后楼最顶楼的厕所。  
李东赫关上门锁就抚慰起了自己的性器，拿出遥控器把跳蛋调高了震动度，整个厕所里都是李东赫的呻吟声，直到有人敲响了李东赫的隔间门。  
李马克一直注意着这位老师，从上课开始就一直坐在椅子上，老师的脸颊出现了不正常的红色，低下头像是不想让学生发现。  
果然一到晚自习，老师就离开了教室，李马克过了一会才跟了上去，走到门口就已经听到老师的呻吟声了，李马克觉得自己的下体有了反应，李马克走了进去敲了敲门。  
“老师。”  
李东赫听到门声，有些慌张但也没停下手上的动作，直到门外的人说起话，李东赫认得出这是李马克的声音，像被抓奸似的，李东赫叫出声，射精了。  
“啪嗒。”  
李马克听到门开锁的声音，这是李东赫在向李马克发出邀请。  
李马克推开门看见的是多么淫乱的场面，李东赫原本整洁的服装此刻变得凌乱，裤子只褪到了一半，口水和眼泪的混在一起的痕迹干涸在了脸上，刚射出的精液零落在地上墙上，后穴还在淌着水，体液随着李东赫的站立滴落到了地上，脸上还残留着因为高潮留下的潮红。  
李马克只觉得下体涨的厉害，恨不得立刻冲进去把李东赫操得昏天暗地。  
李东赫把呆愣的李马克拉了进来，重新锁上了门，封闭狭小的空间里被淫灖的气氛围绕着，李马克觉得有点心乱神迷了。  
李东赫伸手把李马克的裤子脱下，摸了一把李马克的性器，感觉比家里那个假性器还要大，李东赫不禁吞了吞口水，蹲下来隔着内裤舔了起来，棉软的布料和舌头碰撞的神奇触感。

“老师。”李马克摸了摸李东赫的头发，正吸着李马克阴茎的李东赫含着抬起头看李东赫，这场面更加淫乱了，李东赫觉得嘴里的性器又胀大了一点。  
李马克更放开了，捞起李东赫的腰肢，和李东赫接着吻，李马克细细的吮吸着李东赫的唇瓣，往李东赫后穴一摸发现早已湿了一片。  
“老师怎么水这么多，上课都在想着被操吧。”  
李马克的手指伸进了李马克的后穴，内壁不断收缩着立刻把李马克的手指吸了进去。  
李马克手指在里边搅了搅才发现有跳蛋的存在，找到线头扯了出来，跳蛋被扯出与穴口摩擦的瞬间让李东赫爽的叫出了声。  
“老师，你好骚啊，上课屁股里还夹着跳蛋。”李马克把跳蛋拿出在李东赫眼前晃。  
李东赫的后穴失去了跳蛋的存在，变得空虚更想被填满，李东赫扭捏着身躯。  
“马克，进来。”  
“老师要什么进来？”李马克故意把性器在李东赫腿间磨擦，引得李东赫觉得后穴更加瘙痒难耐。  
李东赫也顾不上在学生面前的面子，反正已经破釜沉舟。  
“要马克的大肉棒，马克，老师的后面好痒…”  
李东赫扭着屁股想要李马克插进来，李马克几乎听到李东赫的回答就猛烈的插了进去，快速的在李东赫体内抽插着。  
“啊…嗯嗯…马克，你好棒…”  
“老师，你的后面好紧好温暖…”  
李马克更加用力的顶撞着，找到了敏感点后李东赫的呻吟声变得更加大声和魅惑。

李马克顶弄的很深，李东赫觉得肚皮都好像被顶到了。  
“老师会怀孕吗？这么骚，老师给我生个宝宝吧。”  
“马克…呜呜呜呜你好会操…”  
“慢…慢一点…啊啊嗯”  
李马克听到李东赫的话，故意放慢了速度，顶端慢慢的磨着李东赫的敏感点，李马克腾出手揉捏着李东赫的乳头，敏感的乳头早就变得硬挺。  
“马克，乳头痒…”  
李东赫娇嗔着喊着李马克。  
“那老师想要怎么样呢？”李马克更加温柔的手指在乳圈上打圈。  
“你舔…舔它…啊…”  
李马克低下头含住李东赫的乳头，舌尖绕着乳头打转，一时又猛烈的吸着乳头，李东赫被弄的欲生欲死。  
“马克…你好会吸…”  
“老师舒服吗？”  
“啊…舒服 马克快一点…”李东赫顶了顶屁股表示不满，后穴又再度变得瘙痒，此刻的后穴已经是一片泥泞。  
“刚不是要我慢一点吗？…”  
“快一点嘛……我喜欢你快一点…”  
李马克又恢复了刚刚的速度迅速的抽插着，操弄着李东赫的敏感点，李东赫爽的呻吟声不停。  
“啊…啊马克…快到了呜呜呜…”  
“老师等等我一会。”  
李东赫的眼角都因为操弄变得红透，看起来惹人怜爱的不行。  
李东赫呻吟着射了出来，都泻在李马克手里，李马克也快到了，抽出自己的性器把李东赫的精液抹在了上面，按下李东赫头把自己的性器插进了李东赫的嘴里。  
李马克都射在了李东赫的嘴里，李东赫把残留在顶端的都吸吮了干净，又吃起了李马克的阴茎，李马克又硬了起来，而李东赫的后穴后来充满了李马克精液。  
没人知道，晚上放学后的后顶楼的男厕所到底有多淫乱。


End file.
